Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Banning Policy
Here at the Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki, when a user violates one of our established Rules, the Administrators or Moderators often will give out a written warning. But for those who continuously flaunt the rules, or refuse to abide by the established conduct and etiquette, that is expected by all users of this wiki, then sometimes the wiki's Admin staff is forced to take a harsher approach to such violations. All wikis are expected to conform to a certain level of civility in writing articles and Talk Page posts. The use of excessive cursing or lasciviousness is strictly prohibited. Declarations of hate that are said pejoratively and without humour, like "I hate you," are also strictly prohibited, and violates this wiki's policy of Harassment or Intimidating Behavior. Minor Offenses Minor offenses include slight instances of uncivilised behaviour, including: *Editing an article that DOES NOT belong to you, and without the author's permission. *Removing content from a user's talk page. *Insults *Trolling *Flaming *Ignoring Others *Publicly declaring your hate for someone or insulting their contributions More specific instances of this type of offense includes the breaking of this wiki's established Rules, disregarding warnings from the Administrators or Moderators, repeated violations of the wiki's rules, and other acts of disrespect and general offensive behavior. Bans are as follows: #'First Offense' - Written warning. Depending on the action, a six hour to one day ban. #'Second Offense' - Last Warning. Depending on the action and previous ban, a 1-3 day ban. #'Third Offense' - Official Ban. Depending on action and previous ban, 4 days to a week. #'Fourth Offense' - Official Ban. Depending on action and previous ban, 2 weeks to 1 month. User will lose their privileges, whether they be Rollback or Adminship. #'Fifth Offense' - Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, 3 months to 1 year. #'Sixth Offense' - Official ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. Moderate Offenses These include instances of multiple acts of rule-breaking in a relatively short period of time or egregious rulebreaking or harassment. This includes the following: *Rapid fire acts of rulebreaking (Repeated offenses of multiple rule breaking at a time) *Directly insulting users or their contributions through highly offensive or derogatory terms of jargon. For example: A specific instance would be if an offender would tell a user that their works are terrible, and insulting them. *Additionally, breaking higher guidelines and rules come under this heading, such as spamming, vandalism and otherwise causing drama on the wiki. *Using real world events that could be considered highly offensive or sensitive such as the Holocaust perpetrated by the Nazis during WWII or the Killing Fields by the Khmer Rogue regime in Cambodia in the 1970s. Incorporating real-world events in your article's lore is acceptable, as long as the names are changed and used as an inspiration for your article. However, you should only do so by NOT mentioning (by name) any one real-world group (Examples: Nazis, Soviet Red Army or Al Quaeda) or people (victims of said atrocities, such as the Jews and Cambodian people). *The use of derogatory terms (even those used historically in real-world events) that refer to any one particular race, creed, religion or sexual orientation, is NOT okay, and will be considered a Moderate offense under our wiki's banning policy. Bans are as follows: #'First Offense' - Warning. Depending on action, 3 days to 1 week. #'Second Offense' - Official ban. Depending on action and previous ban, 2 weeks to 1 month. #'Third Offense' - Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, 4 months to 1 year. User will lose their privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. #'Fourth Offense' - Official ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. Major Offenses These include fairly large amounts of rules being broken at one time. This includes: *Posting of sexually explicit text in your content. *Sending fairly offensive messages to other users (via a user's Talk Page or online Chat). This includes disparaging remarks or insulting their personal lives (Such as making fun of deceased relatives or friend). Administrators must use their best judgement to decide on whether the user involved has made a Major Offense or an Unforgivable Offense. Ban works as follows: #'First Offense' - Official ban. 3-6 months. #'Second Offense' - Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, 6 months to 1 year. User will lose their site privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. #'Third Offense' - Official ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. Unforgivable Offenses Unfortunately, there are rare times when a user commits very egregious violations or offenses that are simply unforgivable and will result in an immediate permanent ban. This includes the following: *Large scale rule breaking *Instances of vandalism or spamming (accounts whose sole purposes is spam or vandalism will be given an immediate permanent ban) *Spamming *Harassment at the highest levels *Posting sexually explicit material *Posting content that breaks the law (posting Child Porn) Ban works as follows: #'First Offense' - Permanent ban. All else is irrelevant. User will lose all privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith will result in a permanent ban. Note: Portions of the text here has been copied from the affiliate Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki under the Fair Use doctrine. No challenge to their status intended. Category:Policy